


[podfic] Thrive

by herlovewasajoke, reena_jenkins



Series: Screaming Down the Starlit Sky [15]
Category: Bandom, The Cab
Genre: 16 Candles AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Vampirism, Podfic, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/herlovewasajoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He'd turned out wrong, somehow, even for them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Thrive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thrive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166794) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

  
**Length:** 01:01:46

  
**Download link for just this story:** [CLICK HERE FOR THE ZIPPED MP3](http://http//reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Screaming%20Down%20the%20Starlit%20Sky%20%28everything%20but%20Part%208%29/Thrive.zip)

 

 


End file.
